A Song of the Seven Seas
by Archangel44
Summary: After an accident that made traveling around better but instead in made time travel because the eighth princess got hit and so did one of her servants, turns out these two hate each other but they need one another to survive but along the way they met someone who still has a lot to learn before becoming the king they know he'll be. Join the girls as they travel the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is another story I have been working on because my mind won't leave me alone unless I write! Anyways enjoy.**

**I don't own Magi!**

There's a feeling you get when you're at the edge of the world…

It's so beautiful...

The feeling is falling into the abyss where it's covered with peace and freedom. There is no worries, no wars, and no blood...just peace and quiet.

...But that only lasted for two seconds because the next feeling was pain. Pain in every part of the body and places we didn't know even existed until now.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Damn that hurts..."

"Wow, so the Princess does know how to curse." The Princess looked around to find the voice, luckily the voice spook again, "Can you please help me get down? I'm...stuck."

The Princess look up and saw another girl in a Kou servant uniform hanging upside down in a tree. The Princess looked away and started to snicker in her sleeve at the misfortune of her companion was in, "Ha-ha, actually I'm enjoying the show."

"Princess, I said please" The other girl cross her arms and pouted.

"Sigh- Fine." The Princess carefully climbed up the tree and got the servant girl's leg free from the vines.

"Yelp! Ow...thanks" The girl rubbed her back side and glared at the Princess, who jump down gracefully.

"Your welcome"

The two girls walked around trying to find any signs of life, but during their time together they would just ignore one another or glare if the other let out a breath of air. They manage to hold off killing one other because a group of men stop them. They could tell the men were greedy for the jewels and silks they wore plus the girls are beautiful as well.

"Stop right there and give us everything you own and no one gets hurt." The leader of the men said with a sword pointed at them. The girls look at one another unimpressed and bored before the man knew it he and his group were tied up and cover with bruises and blood.

"Now then, let's try that again. Where is the nearest village?" The Princess said with a sadistic smile.

The men shiver in fear and used their heads to point, "Th-that way! Please don't kill us!" As the men continue to plead the girls to release them or beg them to not kill them. They girls ignore them and walk into the direction they gave them and saw the village. The village was small but homely. All the people didn't have much but they can see they were content. But what put them off was the soldier who were walk around, their uniforms. This particular uniform the Princess has only seen in history books.

"Uh, Princess. I think we need to change our clothes." The girl saw the villagers in clothing that weren't as rich as theirs. Plus their dresses were getting heavy and the silk wasn't feeling as nice as it was before.

The Princess blinked her pink eyes in confusion as if this is the first time a commoner, a servant no less, was giving her, a princess, an order. The Princess glared at her, "What? Why?"

The servant girl pull her dark green hair into a high pony tail and glared back, "We would stand out. Plus I don't see any Kou soldiers around only...I don't know what that uniform is but it isn't Kou's." The girl thought the Princess was spoil and didn't know she can be the type that can make friends with anyway but the princess is someone who gets underestimate a lot and she's one of the people who can surprise the most unlikely people and change their minds about them, only slightly.

"Those are Parthevia Empire uniforms but I don't understand... Why they look somewhat out dated and... What are you doing?" As the Princess look around, the servant was taking off her outer layers of clothing but leaving one on.

"Come on Princess. Just take off your outer layers and wear only one."

"I don't expect a commoner like you to understand but that's improper!"

"Look at them! It'll be fine!"

After a few minutes of arguing the Princess and her servant change into their lighter layer of clothing. The rest went into a bag they took from the robbers which had a necklace the Princess put on. The Princess also change her hairstyle just in case, more like the commoner started to pull on it and said it stands out, she almost lost a hand that morning, into a long braid and bun it up. The servant girl put a few cuts on theirs dresses so they can move around easily. They made it into the village without trouble, well other than a few rude words here and there, and found a shop that trade materials for money. The store keeper is a pleasant middle age woman who loves children and dressing everyone up. The woman was very pleased with the silks and jewelry but the girls kept the gold just in case and the necklace they found. The woman gave them enough money for, food, horses, housing, and clothes that would last month. She was quite curious about the two girls, the older one has dark green hair pull up into a high pony tail, and gray eyes that reminded her of a storm passing through, plus the dress she wore was dirty and probably white before they came into the village and had a few cuts here and there. The younger girl is clean of dirt she has her red pink hair and eyes that match with a sweet naivety to them but they held a darker gleam if someone messes with her the wrong way. The red pink girl wore a dress that wasn't seen very often but with what they are wearing and what they traded in was obviously expenses and maybe even noble... boarder lining royalty.

The woman couldn't help back asked the girls who were looking at the outfits with curiosity, "Are you two running away from something or someone? Because these clothing and jewels are obviously from nobles."

The girls froze at the question but the older one answered the woman with a sheepish smile, "No. Actually we're trying to find our way home but we don't even know where we are."

"Oh you poor dears. I'm sorry. But you two are in Rears Village, just a week or two ride from Contantia Harbor in the Parthevia Empire." The girls look at each in confusion, Kougyoku was taught everything to know about the world and what her family would take over but she also knew Rears Village was destroy from a battle a few years after she was born. The woman saw the confusion in their eyes and explain a bit more, "We are in war to simple put it, with the Reim Empire. Most of our men have gone to fight but the ones who got out of fighting came back as thieves, robbers, and killers but luckily some of the hunters have been around to help keep those bad boys away but I'm surprise at you two. It's been known some of those robbers are in the woods hiding and waiting for their next victim."

They chuckled a little before saying, "Well, we almost got robbed on our way here but we had training and know how to protect ourselves."

"Really, that's amazing. You must have a knife or something on you to get this far." The girls just smile, "Well how about I help you ladies find some new clothes and you can be on your way." They can tell it's best not to argue with her about clothes or anything that has to do with fashion as they watch the woman look at the clothes on the shelves and pulled different pieces while looking back at them or putting back the clothes and grabbing different ones.

"Thank you my lady. We would be most appreciated for your help."

"It's no problems dears. Oh dear me I didn't tell you my name. My mind must be getting old," the woman giggled, "I'm Yuki, with a lazy merchant as a husband who is away at the moment."

The girls giggled, "It's nice to meet you Miss. Yuki. My name is Gyoku and this my... traveling partner, Lina." Both of the girls bow to the shop keeper and she bow back.

"My, my. You two are very polite. Now let's find some clothes for you two." After two hours the girls finally have an outfit that is comfortable and easy to fight in. Lina kept her hair in a high ponytail but added a few braid and left her bangs alone. The top in a gray that's a shade or two darker than her eyes, covers her breast to the bellybutton, on top is a light tan shirt. Her pants are a dark tan and has to be tied crisscross at the ankles to the mid-calf plus soft brown shoes that are easy to run in. Holding it together at the waist in a tight light brown scarf and two belts that can hold her knives. And for the finally piece dark brown gloves so she doesn't hurt her hands.

Gyoku is embarrassed that her outfit shows off her shoulders, midriff and wrists. Her top is a cream color long sleeves with blue at the ended but she can't hide her blush as easily with the outfit. And on top of that is a dark blue vest held tightly with a small red scarf. Plus her new necklace is being shown off as well. Her pants are creamy white too and at her hip is a long blue and red scarf that can be used as a small blanket and at her feet are dark blue boots. Miss. Yuki gave them a better bag to hold their money and belongings.

"Thank you my lovelies and please come back again! And please try not to fight one another again!" Miss. Yuki yelled at the girls while waving at them.

The girls turned to wave back and yelled, "Thank you and no promise!"

The girls walk around the village looking for a place to eat lunch and saw wanted posters of the men they left in the woods and the award is 5,000 gold coins.

Lina looked at the poster in thought before turning to her...companion, "Well I would be easy money." Because they left the group in an area no one could see unless you were really looking for it.

Gyoku glazed at the poster, "But we don't need it." She is a princess for Solomon sake she didn't need the money. Plus the money Miss. Yuki gave will last a while.

Lina rolled her eyes at, in her opinion, the spoil princess and counted off her fingers, "Listen, these people only know about one war, a war that has been over for years, plus I haven't heard anyone mention the dungeons and if they aren't talking about that, I bet if you ask anyone about _him_ they won't even know who we're talking about."

The red hair girl thought the points over before looking at the green hair girl, "But, but that would mean..."

"We're in the past."

"We're dead."

"Wait what? Why would you say that?" Both of the girls said at the same time. The villagers can almost see lighting coming out of their heads as they glare at each other. Not long the Princess and the servant were arguing for another five minutes again about the possibility of time travel.

Lina sighed and looked at the heated Princess she knew she's going to be stuck with for a while, it's definitely better then one of her insane, idiotic, bloodthirsty brothers but she still hated the Ren family, "Look the only way we would know who is right is we go back, get the men and talk to the guards or someone who can tell us what's going on. Deal?" Lina held out her hand. Kougyoku look at it, "Sigh, deal." They shook hands but what they didn't know is that the rukh were flying around their hands because this is the starting point of a new beginning and a beautiful friendship but they still had a long way to go before they notices.

"Wonderful lets go."

"Wait...now?"

They got to the area where they hid the men and found them asleep and still tied up. As quickly and quietly as they could they dragged them into town. It wasn't dinner time yet so people were still out and about so a few kids, girls and boys, saw who they were dragging and not long everyone started to come out and cheer for the girls and thank them. The girls' waved back and when they made it to the prison the Captain of the Guard was waiting for them, "Thank you my ladies. How did you ever find them?"

"They didn't realized who they were targeting or trying to steal from."

"Well here is the award and if there is anything I can do please let me know."

"Some information would be nice."

"Oh, on what?" The girls notices how his shoulders got a little tense and his voice tighten but it relax once they explained.

"So you see you just want direction to get home and be on our way."

"I see. What is the name of your village and where is it located?" The Captain invited them into his office which has a big map.

"Our home is called Dialina, near the Kou Empire." Dialina was a town in Kou made from one of the dungeons.

"I'm sorry my ladies. But I have to say I've never heard of Dialina. And with the Kou Empire...it's still new to our ears so we don't hear much about them. Other than they were three kingdom who formed under one but that's about it. But here on this map, if you take this road you'll make it to Contantia Harbor you'll know if you're going the right way once you pass Tison then it's a straight shot. From there a ship is going to Napolia and from there you can go home."

"Thank you so much Sir." The girls realized they maybe more lost then they thought but they knew one thing for sure. They managed to travel back in time.

"It's no problem. But it's a shame you two are leaving you could have made great hunters."

"Us? As hunters?" The girls asked together then glared, the man laugh at the scene. "Yes. The hunters are everywhere and almost everyone knows who they are. They are the ones who take care of bounties like these guys and bring them in. And in their own little way, they change the world to be safer with for everyone. With some training I bet you two can become great huntresses."

"Thank you but we need to get home."

"Of course, of course. Well safe travels you two. Ah, here." The man placed a coin in Gyoku's hand. "Just in case you ever change your mind."

"Thank you Sir." The girls bow and made their way into the night looking for an inn and dinner.

One of the guards went up to his Captain, and if you look closely on both of their right wrist you can see a tattoo of a dragon, the same mark as the coin he gave Kougyoku, "Sir. Was it wise to tell those girls where to look?"

The Captain look at the spot the girls were standing at before looking at his lieutenant, "I can see they have a long way to go but their future will be brighter if they learn who the Hunters are."

"I hope you're right."

"Eh! Why must you doubt me?"

"Because you do dumb things like this!"

"Ha-ha! Maybe so but these girls... They're special."

The girls found an inn that serves dinner and they stayed for two nights before leaving for the docks. They asked themselves questions on why the past was different from the stories they told. Who are the hunters? Where is Sinbad and his stories? Can they change the past for a better future? How did they get to the past? Is Kougyoku's family worry? All these question but no answers. The third morning came and the children ran into them asking for the girls to visit again.

The girls said their goodbyes and went off to start their adventure.

"Why did I have to be stuck with you?"


	2. Time Travel?

On a small piece on land in the center from where all the kings were located is a place where the magis and their kings met up and talk about problems before blowing stuff up.

Somehow four magis managed to blow up the building, well more like the room they are in. Once the smoke cleared out the magi got out from whatever hiding spot they were in.

The black hair magi, the one who loves chaos and making people's lives hell, was wiping the dust off his outfit and looking around for the Princess and her servant who were in the room just a second ago, "Well I wasn't expecting that...Hey! Old Hag! You can come out now!" Judar knew from past events she would pop up once she heard her name but this wasn't one of them, Judar was scratching his head on this one, "Hag! Where did she go?"

The magi with long wavy blonde hair got out from the table and remember the bottle he was holding was broken, "Oh no. What have I done? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Everyone look at him confusedly and try to remember just what happen and where the princess and her servant went.

Fifthteen minutes ago

"So why are we here?" Aladdin asked while hanging off one of the couches and wishing his friends were with him but he knew 'Magi Hangout' was important.

Judar rolled his eye and continued to spin a bottle that has bubbly neon green liquid and a skull on it, "Yunan and I made a new potion that should help with traveling around easier."

"Cool" Aladdin said uninterested because he has his magic carpet and they all fly.

"Is it dangerous?" Titus was new at being a magi and Scheherazade made sure he was cautious of anything glowing especially like the bottle Judar was handling carelessly.

"I hope so" Judar shrugged and smirked at the blonde.

"Eep!"

"Judar..." Yunan said softy but everyone can hear the warning in his tone.

"Fine. Fine." Judar look at the blonde and force out an apology. "I'm...sorry" Judar look at Yunan with a grumpy attitude because the older magi was still smiling, "Happy?"

"Very"

Aladdin was about to fall asleep but when a silk dress and beautiful red hair brush pass him he got up so fast he fell off the couch but got up to greet his favor Kou royal with the dragon djinn, "Hi Kougyoku-san!"

"Hello Aladdin-chan" Kougyoku hid a smile with her sleeve and sat on a comfy chair behind her was a green hair servant watching the princess with hate in her eyes. Before Aladdin could met the green hair girl Judar push pass everyone, "Don't ask why I brought the hag cause I don't know myself. Hey Blondie! Hold this."

Titus look at Judar as if he said go join the gladiators and fight the lions in the colosseum, "Wh-what? Why?"

Judar rolled his eyes and with attitude he explained like it was the simplest thing in the world, "Because if that things explode I don't want that on me. So anyways..." Judar explain the fundamentals on how the potions was made and what spells was placed but during that meeting Titus was getting nervous because the bottle started to crack. The Princess and the servant were arguing about time travel and what time in place they would be in and what they would change but that just inflame a verbal fight. Judar saw an opportunity and scared Titus so bad he let go of the bottle. Yunan was watching the bottle fall in slow motion even though he knew he could stop it he had a feeling that this needs to happen and it fell and broken right in front of Kougyoku and Lina.

End of flashback

The smoke was finally out but the magis were, lack of a better phase, freaking out in their own ways. Judar is being an ass to everyone in the building while looking for his friend, don't ever tell Kougyoku that or she'll cry of happiness. Titus is freaking out and going through a panic attack because he didn't want to start a war. Aladdin is confuse for what just happen and really wanted Alibaba and Morgana to be with him and help him find their favor princess. As all of this is going on, Yunan has another feeling that the girls are safe and will return but by then everyone will change. Yunan thought to tell then they're fine but he thinks; what's the fun of telling everyone, they should be in the nice and cozy dark and find out in time.

Yunan looks out the window, where in the sun is starting to rise making the sky a beautiful gold and blue, with a secret smile.

"So did we just invent time travel?"


	3. Off We Go!

**Hello people who are reading this! Thank you for giving this story a chance. I know I'm not the best writer but I do love it when a person reads my stories. Please review! **

**I don't own Magi! **

**Thank you for your time and enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm telling you we should go right!"

"It's left! It says it right here!"

"I swear I'm going to kill you!"

The girls have been slowly making their way to Contantia Harbor on horseback but because they keep getting side track and always argues. They almost got into actual fight but luckily (unlucky for them) some bandits were around and they got a beating from the furious ladies, it was taking longer than usual to get to the Harbor. As they turn in the bandits they met a woman with white hair and blue eyes. She was still quite young, maybe 27, but she's another person from the Hunter's Organization.

She knew what the girls were going through from meeting people from HO and HO telling them to join so she skip that, but since she recognize their potential she gave them a slight nudge...meaning she gave them weapons.

Lina got a beautiful silver spear with blue details at the tail and the front. Kougyoku got two red and purple katanas. Both weapons were a perfect weight and size for them.

The huntress taught them a few tricks and gave them some more information to where they're at. So far they learn that there was only one dungeon but it got capture by a kid after sending so many soldiers and others in. Only two walk out free but there has been rumors that there is more popping up. The two days later the girls were off and said their goodbye to the huntress who disappear into the shadows.

After glaring for a while, Lina had the idea to walk a few paces and come back if one see a village or hears people they'll go that way. Kougyoku nodded and went right as Lina goes left.

And the winner goes to...Kougyoku!

Kougyoku found a village not too far away it was around lunch time when the girls heard a cry.

* * *

15 minutes later

They helped a middle aged woman who's a few inches shorter than Kougyoku, with long brown hair tied in a braid, light brown eyes and thick eyebrows. She wore normal Parthevian clothes and hoop-shaped earrings, who's very sick and weak but she just had the urge to walk around. Luckily the girls made it to her in time because the woman was about to faint from pushing her body too hard. The woman also kindly told them to stay for lunch and if they need to, stay the night in her home.

"Oh, but we don't want to impose"

"It's alright. It would be a nice change to have company around again."

The girls look at one another, "If you insist"

"I do"

"Thank you"

"My name is Esra..."

"I'm Gyoku and this is Lina."

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you both"

* * *

They made it to Esra's home, it was small but definitely homey. For some reason Kougyoku thought something was missing inside the small home.

"Sorry, I haven't clean in a while" Esra started picking up blankets and whatnots.

Kougyoku stop her, "Esra-san, please. You're ill. Don't overwork yourself for us."

Lina watch the princess did some house work and put Esra-san to bed, 'Wow so the Princess does have a heart and knows her way cleaning around a room'

"I just don't want to be a bad host"

"Believe me you are not a bad host"

Lina had to get out because she has seen too many sides of the princess and it's breaking her ideals about her. Lina found her way out, "Is there a water hole around?"

"Yes just outside. Why do you ask?"

"Your jug of water is almost empty"

"I knew I was forgetting something."

"Please let me"

"Sigh alright" Lina nodded, grab the jug and left the small household.

Esra just shook her head and smile, "You two...you two remind me of my son."

Kougyoku paused in her cleaning and asked, "Is he fighting in the war?"

"To be honest... I don't know but I do know he has found his calling. About a month ago I told him to go follow his dream for I didn't want to be a burden." Esra's eyes tear up a bit but she clean her face quickly, "Ah sorry, I bet you don't want to hear that."

Kougyoku got on her knees, held Esra's hands and look her in the eye with a kind smile, "No please tell me about him."

"Thank you but as long as I get to do your hair. I always wanted to brush a little girl's hair... Not that you are a little girl! I-I only mean-"

"It's ok I wouldn't mind, my mother pass away before she could do any mother/daughter bonding."

Kougyoku took off her hair pin and pull the hat off. Her hair was in a messy braid and her bangs fell loose.

"I didn't expect your hair to be red. It's beautiful."

"Thank you"

Eras got the brush and Kougyoku, for the first time felt a mother's love. She was too young to remember her own mother and was quickly made into a low princess. Plus no one really care for the young princess or wanted to hear her feeling about certain things like girl talk at the empire.

"My son is 14 years old, soon to be 15. He's smart, caring, reckless, and turning into quite the little charmer. He looks just like his father but with longer hair." Esra is almost done brushing, "but I know who he is...a boy who wishes for peace, a place that has no worries, pain, war, and blood. A place where no one is taken from their families and no one is judge for who they are and what they want to be...I do miss him."

"He sounds wonderful."

"He is. Now tell me something about you." Esra started doing different styles to Kougyoku's hair.

Kougyoku was a little nervous to say anything but she wanted to let it all out, "Um...well... Ok I have three brother and seven sisters almost all of us have a different mother. My father is a noble man and fighting in the war...I was born different than anyone in my family...My mother was a harlot and she ran away from something but my father's guard found us. My sisters would tell me she ran away to get rid of me, or to hand me off to someone else. But I knew they were wrong because my mother had me for five years and I remember we lived in a house just like this. But I was still very young and don't remember much of her expect she had black hair and green eyes. I don't remember how she died and no one would tell me what she was really like. I didn't talk to anyone because my sisters hated me and my brothers were always on the move. I felt...isolated, sorrow, lonely and once in a while I would feel the urge to run away from that life." Kougyoku had to stop to breathe, Esra hug her from behind until she was ready, "But after I finally got the courage I talk to my brothers and found out I could talk to them and I didn't feel as lonely but I wasn't anyone special."

Esra snorted, "I doubt that."

Kougyoku shrugged, "Perhaps. Sometimes I would imagine I was in another place and free to do whatever I wanted. Like travel the world, fall in love, and find my place in the world..."

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" Esra couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

Kougyoku thought about it, "You... you're right. I shouldn't waste this opportunity, I'm sure my siblings wouldn't need me for a while. Thank you Esra-san."

"Your welcome." Esra hug her a little tighter before going back to her hair, "You have lived in such a lonely life. I believe you deserve better then what you had."

"Thank you..." Kougyoku blushed but couldn't hide it like before.

Esra smiled, "It's my pleasure. Hm...What a beautiful necklace."

Kougyoku look down at the beautiful necklace.

"Oh thank you. In the last village or maybe the other one, Lina and I ran into some bandits and in one of their bags I found this...On the back of it has engraving. Here." Kougyoku took off the necklace and handed to the older woman, Esra softly grab it, "I only ask because it almost looks like the one, I lost...10 years...ago..." Esra saw the engraving, her eyes widened. Kougyoku turned around with she heard Esra's voice hitched, "Esra-san..." Kougyoku was unexpectedly pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome but what did I do...?"

"This necklace, here look." Esra release Kougyoku and with a few twists and turns the necklace turned into a locket with a memory inside.

"Whoa" Lina said in awe, she was outside playing with the kids then eavesdropping on Kougyoku and Esra but she came in time to see the memory.

"Before you two, only three knew this secret...myself, Badr, and my son. And now you two. I guess that makes you my daughters."

Kougyoku blushed and Lina scratch her cheek in embarrassment.

Kougyoku said, "Thank you, when I found the necklace I thought to myself, _'what a beautiful love gift, to be held with such pain, sadness and angry and to be treated like it's nothing. I want this necklace to feel loved, new, and belong like it did a long time ago,_' I hope I didn't over step."

"No, it found you to come back to me as my closure. And from me to my son. Call it a mother's intuition but I think you'll reunite with this necklace."

"But the engraving..."

"I'll leave a letter for my son, just in case. I only hope he doesn't ignore it or I'll hit him from the other side."

Kougyoku laugh, "I was once told that a mother's word is law and she's always right, dead or alive."

"Whoever said that is right and a genius."

'Alibaba-chan truly is'

"I love the new hairstyle" Lina said as she took in the princess hair. Kougyoku hair was down, wavy and filled with flowers.

"Thank you"

* * *

Esra fixes the blanket on Lina and pets Gyoku's hair for a few seconds before going back and finishing her letter to Sinbad. Esra knew she didn't have much time left and hope Sinbad would be back soon. As she look back at the girls and couldn't help be laugh silently at the scene, Lina was spread out and one of her arms were hitting Gyoku and Gyoku just whine and somewhat kicked Lina, Esra cooed at the precious scene. Once Esra was done with her letter she look back at her necklace that was finally home.

Badr gave Esra the necklace during the first time they said 'I love you', Badr used all his money just to get this necklace and engrave, _'A love like the sea. Endless, deep, and completely unique'_, Esra though she lost the necklace 10 years ago but she had a though that either Sinbad or Badr miss place it in a bag or clothing. Esra remember the last two days, the girls were so helpful and the villages loved them, not to mention that they give almost all their money to help the village. Esra can only pray for their safety and hope that day they would meet Sinbad, for he could defiantly learn a thing or two from them.

A week has pass and the red and green girls are getting ready to continue their trip.

"I'm so glad to have met you two." Esra pull the girls into a hug.

"The pleasure is ours"

"Thank you for everything."

After their goodbyes they once again felt heartbroken for leaving another village that treated them so kindly. But without Esra knowing they left more money for her, for medicine and food.

Along the way when they were sleeping, their horses and other materials got stolen. Kougyoku found tracks the horses left after three days they got their horses and materials back, Lina notices they were slowly becoming famous because the village they were at, a few people have heard of them. They back track to the area they were originally at and continue on, during their walk to Contantia Harbor they found a boy.

Kougyoku was having a small argument with herself because the boy look very familiar with his long purple locks and golden eyes.

_Is that...No way...Well it could be...No... Maybe...You know what, look away._

"Hey kid, are you lost?" Lina called out.

Sinbad turned and saw two beautiful woman and their horses. He took some time to look at them.

The green hair beauty look like a female version of Drakon who turn into a bandit but the she had a spear across her back so he knew she wasn't. He look at her as she looks back at him with her stormy gray eyes, he read her waves that feels like suspicious, annoyed, confused, and familiarity...? That was odd.

The pink eye girl caught Sinbad's attention and he wonder _'Why does she hide her hair and is her eye alright?'_ She is clearly beautiful, but he thought she would look better in a dress. Her clothes said runaway noble because the hair pin look expensive. This girl's wave was confusing to him, he felt pain, love, loneliness, loyalty, sorrow, familiarity and the most confusing of all... Sinbad felt his own waves within her.

Both of the girls got off their horses when he didn't reply to Lina, Gyoku did the first thing came to mind...poke him in the forehead.

He fell back quite dramatically and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha you're cute."

The purple hair boy quickly jump up and try to charm Lina and held her hand, "Thank you, usually I'm not like this in front of beautiful ladies."

Lina look at him like he had no business touching her and said with a sharp smile, "If you don't get your hand off of me in the next second, I will cut it off."

The boy was smart and Kougyoku couldn't contain her giggles, "Hehe wait a few years and try that again"

The boy slightly blush and bow to Kougyoku, "As you wish my lady."

Kougyoku smile and Lina raised an eyebrow but asked, "Maybe you can help us. We're trying to get to Contantia Harbor but we're lost"

The boy straighten up and pointed the direction they were going in, "Well if you keep going straight you'll see it in a few miles but that's where I'm going so I can show you the way."

"Sweet."

As they walk down the path Sinbad introduced himself and talk about exploring the world and how he got Baal, the dungeon.

"Wow not only you look like him but act like him as well," Lina laugh because now they know they were truly in the past.

"Who?"

Lina smirked out the answer, "A man we know," Lina try to be quiet and pointed to Kougyoku, "she has a crush on him. Hehe" Kougyoku gave Lina a sharp punch on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't play innocent!"

And from there Sinbad watch their argument and saw their waves float in happiness.

Sinbad smile and asked to Kougyoku, "So what's your dream?"

The girls placed a pause on their argument for another and took a second to think, "Hm, let's see. It's kind of silly but I don't want to be in sorrow or isolation anymore. I want to help my family find the right path and give Lina a way home and help her take back her village." Lina wasn't expecting that and Sinbad saw the shock on her face and she smile in disbelief. "But I also want to help as many people as I can, during these few month Lina and I have been doing good work and I want to continue that and share it with the rest of the world."

Lina just shook her head because she knew the princess was thinking about the offer, "Never thought you cared princess."

Kougyoku smiled, "Of course I do. You're my friend." Lina's eyes widened but had a small smile she was hiding.

"What about you Lina?" Sinbad asked.

"As princess said I want to reclaim my home but I don't know just yet. How about you? I mean we know you want to explore but is it more in depth then we know?"

Sinbad stop in the middle of the street and said seriously, "I want to be king. I want to explore unfamiliar countries with unfamiliar people. I want to see it all, so I change the world."

He looked at the girl's expecting awe or the opposite but instead he saw humor and something else in their eyes.

"That's quite a dream you got there but you have a long way to go."

They made it to Contantia Harbor, Lina spotted something and left Sinbad and Kougyoku alone.

"I will make my dream a reality."

"Oh I don't doubt you but can I offer some advice," he nodded but got poke on the forehead again, "Hey!"

Kougyoku look him in the eye, "Make sure you have a plan and try not rush in. Think it through, if you can help it. Whatever lessons you learn make sure you know which ones you take to heart and the ones you shouldn't and always, never forget you're human." Kougyoku look at the ocean, "There are two men I hold deeply in my heart, one is my best and dearest friend, and he has such a beautiful mind, heart and soul. He holds his friends close but lets them go when needed so they can grow and become the people they are today."

Kougyoku smiled and look at Sinbad, "The other man is my first love but I know he doesn't feel that way for me. I know I'm not what he has in mind but I can tell he close off his heart a long time ago for a few very good reasons. So, what I'm going to tell you is... Even when times are tough or you feel you're most helpless and vulnerable or even if you can take on the world, just remember its ok to ask for help and its ok to let someone in your heart. Fall in love, get a broken heart and move forward till you find the one. Everyone needs that one person, they can fall back on. The one they can tell everything and anything without a second thought. The one who will pound them on the head and tell them they're being stupid or overconfident. They will be your best friend, your outlet, and the one who will not care if you cry and will lend shoulder or ear. And most of all... Have fun. Your still a kid," Sinbad wanted to say he wasn't but he got poke again, "No listen. There are times to be the adult and then there is a time to be yourself. And don't over think it. Got it?"

Sinbad look at the beauty in front of him and saw the same waves that he feels in himself. The ones that call out to him to be a king.

Sinbad nodded and felt his necklace under his shirt get a little warmer. Sinbad took out his necklace and look at it and the beauty in front of him.

Kougyoku gasped, "You... You didn't say you are Esra's son!"

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, Lina and I meant her a few weeks ago. She gave us a place to stay for a few days. We didn't want to leave when she was so kind and we try the best we could to keep her illness at bay and-," Sinbad pulled Kougyoku into a hug, "What is this for?"

Sinbad was shaking and Kougyoku felt tears on her shoulder and hug him back. "Thank you. Thank you. When I got back the villagers were happy I return and my mother... She looked so much better and told me the stories about you two. She said she had a few days left to live but didn't want me to see it. She said if I worry about her she would drag me on a ship herself and left me adrift. I told her ok and she gave me her necklace I haven't seen in years and a letter." Sinbad smile at Kougyoku and without her knowing put the necklace on her. "I got to send two days with her and got to say goodbye to her as well. She died in her sleep but she look so peace and I will honor her wishes but thank you for giving me a few more days."

Kougyoku started crying to and Lina came back in time to hear Esra is died and pulled Kougyoku and Sinbad into a hug with her own tears building up.

After a few moments they knew it was time.

Kougyoku smiled, "Well, maybe one day we will see each other again."

"And hopefully you will get better pick-up lines." Lina scoffed and smirked at the eggplant.

"We'll see." He smirked back.

Lina reach over and punch him on the shoulder, "Hey before you leave, make it big."

"Lina don't confuse him."

"Trust me he'll understand soon."

"Okay? I just realized I didn't get your name..." Sinbad realized.

"Before I give you my name. I'm going to give you something. It's something far more meaningful than any pretty words that come out of those lips of yours." Kougyoku move his bangs up and kiss him on forehead, the same place where she poke him. Before Sinbad could do anything she poke him again and walk away and turn to say, "Gyoku! I hope to see you again, my prince."

Sinbad lightly touch his forehead and whisper, "And I you, my princess."

Kougyoku and Lina found a place to eat and Lina had a surprise.

"So what did you find?"


	4. What The Hel- Language!

It was a quiet morning in the Kou Empire, for our black hair magi that is. Although he would rather create chaos then wait around for orders but so far he hasn't done anything...

"JUDAR!!!" A scream pierce thought-out the courtyard and around the West wing, in and out it was heard.

... That he knows of.

* * *

Kougyoku woke up to another day, for another adventure but everything felt different, almost...cold and lonely. Which is quite odd because in the last few years she gotten use to someone sleeping next to her.

Pink eyes blink at the single ray of sunlight that was coming through the door. Dark pink almost red hair spilled to the side and she tills her head at the dark room.

_What the...where am I? Where is everyone?_

The princess got off the soft bed, now feeling very hot. Pulling off the extra clothes till she feels better but everything felt tight and she's unable to breathe.

_Just breathe, in and out_

The girl touch her hair and felt it was in a hairstyle that she hasn't used in so long. Kougyoku quickly took it out and somehow manage to find a match and lit a candle. She look around the room and found a window, then her world crashed.

_No, no, no... how did I... when did I..._

Kougyoku look at the tall mirror in the room she saw a, 17 almost 18, girl with pink reddish hair with eyes to match, and a softer face. A long but flowy white night gown.

The clothes on the floor were layers that are apart of the night gown she wore. White, black, red and silky.

The room was large with a closet and a bathroom, a big bed, and a few drawers. One had a red rode hanging off it. Another one had her royal hair piece.

_This is my old room... I was switched out when... Never thought I would see it again..._

She went back to the mirror and took one more look. The ends of her hair was brown, she wore a heart shape necklace and on the inside of her right wrist was a dragon tattoo. And if she looks closely, she could see very light scars on her neck.

_What happened? Am I back? Where is Lina? Where's my prince?_

Kougyoku paced her room and thought of one thing she could do that works in any situation. She took a deep breath and screamed.

* * *

A week has pass and people notices the slight changes in the eighth impreial princess.

The first was Judar when she screamed his name and saw she looked different but not by much. But it wasn't when she started to hit him with her pillow but when she froze when he called her 'Old Hag'. Usually she would yelled at him or look annoyed but this was different she look almost happy and sad. She apologized and walk to the garden and sat on of the branches of a cherry blossom tree for the rest of the morning before a green hair servant came and got her.

Then the servants were the next to noticed, Koubun Ka saw all of his work slowly go down the drain but then he would see she is better than before with her studies, planning, and behavior. The others saw she would help the them clean whatever room she was in and make small talk with them. Plus they usually saw the princess with Lina, the self proclaim hater of the royal family, helping the princess with well, anything.

And soon her family, well not at first. They just shrugged and continue on with what they had to do that day. But little by little they saw the changes... Hakuei saw Kougyoku clothes, she was still wearing a dress but not the usual one she had but a lighter almost flowy one. Her brothers notices her fighting style change, it was almost like she was taught by many teachers but from different areas of the world. When she would spar she wouldn't be formal but she would be fair and play dirty if she needed to. Plus didn't complained and gave advise. Kouen even got surprised when she managed to get a few hits on him. Kouha got to learn new moves for his knife/sword and would take Kougyoku advise.

Everyone was confused on how the princess change practically over night and she seem to be older and have knowledge that even Koumei didn't read in the library. He was happy to learn more but he didn't know where she got some of the information. Even with places that have been destroyed for years...

Kougyoku and Lina have been able to sneak away and go to the village right outside the palace. They were in disguises and change their hairstyle so far no one recognize them and they have been able to walk pass the guards and a few officials who knew what she look like. It was a fun week for the girls.

It wasn't long before Kougyoku knew what time they were in because she had to meet up with her older brother and he told the Emperor's order for her to marry the king of Balbadd.

* * *

She was back in her room and saw Lina there waiting like usual.

Lina was twirling a knife between her fingers, "So what time are we in?"

Kougyoku slowly took off her formal clothes, "Where everything started."

Lina snap her head towards the princess and nodded cautiously, "I see. Are you happy?" Lina throw the knife which landed neatly on the other side of the room.

She blush a little, "I want to say yes but I don't know" Kougyoku finished changing into a comfortable shirt and a long skirt with long cuts at the sides. And started on her hair.

Lina took the comb and did it for her princess and made two loose long braids. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Anything you want to change, by any chance."

"I got a few ideas." Kougyoku was petting her hairpin. Both her pin and necklace glowed softly before going back to normal.

"This is going to be good." Lina chuckled, "Well then. When do we beginning?"


	5. Wait! Cut! Rewind!

Darkness is all you see but suddenly there's a light. No. A sign. A sign that says...

***Welcome to Cave of Wonder!***

A special place that will cut between scenes and help along the way! Or make it worse and more confusing...

Which ever comes first!!

And now ladies and gentlemen, sit back, relax and read this...

Awesome Side Clip!

"By Me!!!!" A red figure said jumping up and down hitting a few poles before diving in some body of water.

In a smokey golden and blue room was three figures, a very large blue one in the back pop up with stylish pillows and blankets. A red one, smaller than the blue one but bigger than a horse, sitting in a pool and looking out a pink and gold circle that showed a girl sleeping on a boy's lap.

The red one turns it's head and smiles widely at you and with humor in his voice he said, "You don't know me but I know you."

And the smallest figure is green and reading the paper that's titled 'Finally! Reunited!' and looks at Red with a blank face, "Stop. Just stop. You are scaring them." And goes back to his paper.

Red huffs at Green and points to him, "The hell I am. You're the weird one. "

Before they got into another fight a deep voice was heard in the back, "Enough. Both of you are giving me a headache."

Red rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Fine! You old cranky look like of Blue's Clues. Damn! Now, before I get interrupted again." Glaring at his roommates, "I'll tell what has happened."

"Seriously?" Green whined as he paper wasn't interesting anymore.

"As a black. Now my girl and her best friend has time travel to the past, met people, got cooler weapons, met the in laws, saw the future husband-"

"Not married..."

"Shut up! I'm telling the story. Anyways got on a boat to sail to different lands, did a few testes, found another dungeon, got matching tattoos and did a few jobs/missions that almost kill them and their friends. Ok, I'm done! Happy?!"

Blue look over in a lazy glaze, "Very..."

Green walk to the other side and shouted, "Other than you mess it up a bit and put in unnecessary details!"

"No I didn't, you coffee addict!" Green has a new cup of coffee in his hands and looked unamused at Red. "Don't give me that look! You know it's true! But right now..." Red had a mad look in his golden eyes and shouted front the top of his lungs, " It's has been 10 years! 10 years! I've been stuck with these two!"

Green rolled his eyes at his dramatic roommate, "We ain't that bad." And took another sip of his coffee, "Not bad..."

"Shut up I'm complaining here! I'm this close to losing my mind!" Red was close to pulling out his ears but did a 180 and excitedly said, "But on the other hand I feel myself being called upon again. See ya suckers!" Red slauted with two fingers and poof away.

"...Hey what about me?" Green complained.

Blue look around, "Did that just happen?"

Green sigh and drank the rest of his coffee, "Well since he's gone I'll explain the last few days." He walk back with another cup and sipped it, "This is good. Let's see, let's see... My lady woke up from a very loud, very ear piercing scream, found herself in her old room and wearing servant's clothing. She was screaming on the inside. Found her best friend in a tree and told her she'll choke out a certain eggplant. It worked. A week later we're in Balbadd messing up with the events, found her bro and her best friend freaks out..., well slightly. Later they told them what they know and their plan. And not long, like today, the black hair weirdo got into a fight with a blue giant. _(I'm back baby!)_ And here we are."

"You'll never guess what I did!" Red shouted with excitement.

Blue bluntly asked "You ate a few monkeys?"

"Yep! That among other things." Red has a toothpick and Green looks upset because he didn't get to eat fresh meat. "Lucky..."

Blue rolled his eyes and fix some of his pillows and got comfortable so he can sleep.

Red and Green were arguing about BBQ and Grilled food but stop when a gold flash hit the middle of the room. The light went away and it revealed a beautiful woman.

She chuckled at her friends, "My, my you three are sure having a lot of fun but let me show them what they have miss."

Red jumped back into the pool and waved his hand, "Alright girl have at it!"

Green sat back in a small nest of blankets, "Good luck."

Blue sighed, "Finally..."

The woman giggled at their response and with a snap of a finger they were watching what happened a few days ago.


	6. Hunters!

Kougyoku was sitting on the side of the ship, with the wind softly swaying her hair and staying a distance from the others but she look at the horizon and remember another time she was on a ship, well sort of and not exactly just yet.

Flashback

The two girls were eating their dinner and Lina told Kougyoku what she has discovered.

"So, I found a shop with the same symbol as the coin."

Kougyoku was surprised that they found some hunters but, "Wow... What should we do?"

Lina just stared at the princess before she finally found her voice, "Are you asking me for my opinion?" She nodded "Oh. Um... I don't know... I always wanted to be free but after months with you..."

Kougyoku knew hesitation she saw it and quickly thought of something, "How about this... We go talk to them and work out from there. I know we gotten close and I can now proudly call you a friend. So..."

"How do you feel about me sticking with you for awhile longer?"

Kougyoku smiled, "It's a deal."

Lina and Kougyoku decided to wait until morning to go to the store and talk to the people there.

* * *

"Wow, this is exactly like the coin." The girls walk up to the building Lina found the other day. By the door was a symbol that the girls recognize.

"Right. So, if I remember correctly, the captain told us if we change our minds they can let us go."

"Alright let's do it!" Kougyoku suddenly said.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, who knows it could be fun." Kougyoku grabbed Lina's wrist and pulled her into the store.

They were greeted by a middle aged man who wearing a simple shirt and pants but had a very decorated dragon bracelet on his right wrist. "Welcome to Dragon Fire. May I offer you ladies our special collection? It's on a good price this time of year."

"Thank you but no. We were hoping someone can tell us about this." Kougyoku showed him the coin that glitter in the light.

The sell man look at the coin and smiled, "Ah. Well, please follow me. I know exactly where you need to look."

The man took them to a back room where another man and a woman were sitting. The woman was mixing up some cards in her hands and the man was reading a book.

"Welcome, are you here for a reading?" The woman was a beauty with blue hair that turned purple towards the tips. She also had a blue right eye and a gold left eye. She was wearing a dark belly dancer's like outfit. Her right wrist had a dragon tattoo.

"Ash. These ladies come with a special coin." The shop owner explained.

"I see, please sit. As he said I'm Ash and this man is Shiro."

"Pleasure." Shiro is a rugged handsome man with dark grey hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest and black pants. And once again a dragon tattoo on the right wrist.

Ash stop shuffling her cards to look at the girls who walked in with a special coin. "Now to start, where and who gave you this coin? Don't worry your not in trouble. I just wanted to know who saw your potential."

The girls looked at one another and try to remember, Kougyoku said, "Um it was from a Captain in the Rears Village. We didn't get his name."

"I know who you speak of. A loyal and kind man but careless." Ash chucked as she knows exactly who they speak of.

"How he got promoted to Captain I'll never know." Shiro scoffed but winks at the girls in good nature.

"You and me both. Well darlings please sit and we'll tell you what you want to know but please keep it to yourselves...

"The Hunters were founded many moons ago. It started as a small group of people with different skills, personalities and life styles. It took time and patience to get to where we are now.

"After all the group started with a man, a woman, a magician, a royal and a pirate. You can imagine it wasn't the best of starts but slowly they knew they had to work together.

"Later on they learned they were elementals; air, water, earth, fire and ether. Divided they were strong but together... They were a force to be reckoned with.

"Years pass and they discover dragons or the code of dragons. They took it to heart and they started with the tattoos on the right wrist. They separated and taught others the code, no matter who or what they were, if someone saw potential they were taught but to truly be a hunter they had to pass the test. For everyone it's different but they all have the same lesson.

"But I have to know... Do you girls have what it takes to be a hunter? To proudly take on the challenges? And become to be the best versions of yourself because everyday you have to be better than the days that have passed."

The girls look at each other and smile, "Count us in."

Ash smiles and used her cards to show them what to expect, "Ok. You two will have four trails..." Four cards were face down at the table.

"First the air," she flipped the first card on the left, it showed a city but under it was a dark cave. A mix of diligence and temperance.

"Then earth," the next card was flipped it showed magnificent mountains but with a path leading up, down and around. A balance patience and maybe kindness.

"Next fire," this card had a pose city glittering in the light as if it was composed of abstinence and chastity.

"And finally water," the last card on the right was building that almost resembles a dungeon, one that is full of pride but has humility.

Even though all the cards were beautiful the girls could see the darkness that larks in the shadows within the cards.

"But there will be a surprise." Ash took the cards and with a flip of the wrist they formed into one card with a colorless dragon lounging of something.

"Good luck and I'm sorry." Shiro said with an apologetic and guilty smile.

"For wha-"

End of the flashback

_I do hate that man..._

Kougyoku was disturbed by the creatures who were trying to kill one another.

_That's it! I need to get off this ship. Time for an adventure!_

Once it got dark enough the princess walk to the servant's quarters and found Lina.

"Lina... Lina. Lina, wake up!"

Lina woke up with a slight shock but when she saw who woke her, said grumbled, "Wha- I was sleeping!"

"Come on, let's go!" Kougyoku pulled Lina's hand to get her up.

"Go where? We're in the middle of the ocean." Lina got up slowly and stretch knowing she won't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

"So..."

"Ugh! The things I do for you. So where are we going?" Lina thought over what she just said and face palmed, "I just had to open my mouth..."

"Come on. We have to hurry before everyone wakes up." Kougyoku and Lina went to an area where no one would see them and in a flash they were gone.

* * *

Kougyoku and Lina got to Balbadd through Kougyoku special powers of traveling by light. A helpful trick she can only use a few times. But the girls agreed that they didn't want to be around Judar, Koubun Ka, monsters and annoying people for another week or so on a ship.

"This is going to be awesome!" Kougyoku put her hair in a hat she bought with her.

The girls decided to change into something less Kou to blend in. Kougyoku was wearing a white and tan crop top that wraps in the back with a bow. Leather bands on the biceps, leather halter straps over top with buckles. The tan and white skirt piece has a leather belt with a buckle.

"That's wonderful Princess but we have a few problems." Lina said as she double checked her knives and very much missing her spear. She had dark brown long sleeved shirt and cuffs at the wrists. White pants, a green and red stash at the waist with a few daggers here and there. Plus grey boots.

"Like what?" Kougyoku pulled out a small piece of brown to cover her eye like she did in the past.

"Oh I don't know... Money! A place to sleep! Or protection!" Lina pointed out and counted on her fingers.

Kougyoku rolled her eyes and explained, "Why must you doubt me? I brought gold coins and fan, (Gold coins don't work here!) HO has a place here, (We don't know if they do!) And my beautiful friends. (... Ok you got one and a half.)"

"Don't forget this is a different time so be careful." Lina reminded her Princess.

"Well let's go and see if HO is still in the area and go from there, ne?"

"Sigh, she spent way too much time with him." Lina remember how they always got into trouble one way or another.

"Wow it's here" Lina said in shock and surprised.

"Let's go!" Kougyoku was close to push open the doors and take a look.

"Wait! Just- " Lina grabbed Kougyoku to pull her back to warn her.

Kougyoku smiled, "I'll be careful. Besides what could go wrong?"

* * *

"Hurry!"

"How?! How in the damn ass world did you manage this?! 'What could go wrong, you say?!', 'What's the worst that could happen?!' Let's see we're currently running from guards and thieves!"

"Less talking and more running! And I said I'm sorry!" The girls started climbing buildings and ran on roof tops before jumping off and got rid of the guards but the thieves were still hot on their trail.

"Oh really! You said that just now!"

"Your sarcasm is so refreshing but my bad I thought you heard but apparently you were just running your mouth!"

"Oh my rukh! Just run!" They both look back for second, Lina look ahead and try to stop and saw a trap in front of them. "Whoa! Wait, Gyoku watch out!"

Kougyoku screamed and it was heard everywhere.

* * *

In another area part of Balbadd that was dark in the shadows, was four teenagers and three adults and they were working on a plan to free the country and continue to bring back trading. Then all of a sudden an ear piercing scream was heard by the group.

"Wh-what was that?" A small boy with blue hair asked and rubbed his ears.

"No idea." Two teenagers said at the same time, they look like opposites. The younger one was fair skin, blonde hair and gold eyes. The older one had a tan, dark deadlocks and dark golden eyes. But the teens were sitting close to one another.

"Probably nothing..." A male adult with grey-white hair and dark grey eyes said.

"No. It was a girl." Another male but taller than everyone with red hair and eyes wearing a gladiator like outfit. A young girl with the same coloring nodded to what he said and sniffed the air to try and pin point where the sound came from.

The last adult was the second tallest with long dark purple hair and golden eyes. But he had an uneasy feeling because the waves practically told him to get ready.

15 minutes later

"Hey Boss!" The two teenage boys turned and saw someone waving to get their attention. "You'll never guess what we caught!"

The group walk to the bigger part of the building they were using and saw some of the new followers with two girls tied up and they were slowly pulling a rope that would make the girls go up in the air. The only way down is letting the rope go or jumping.

"Why in the hell, did you idiots kidnap two girls?!" Cassim, the older teenager, shouted at his fellow thief.

"Boss, we found them around that abandoned building. The one you told us to keep an eye out for..." One of the thieves tried to explain.

"But why did you bring them here?" Alibaba asked and put a hand on Cassim to keep him from cutting down the idiotic thief.

"Um..."

"Idiots. I'm surround by idiots. Oi! What's the likely case that you guys can take them?" Cassim said as he face palmed and asked the adults.

Lina started to wake up but noticed she couldn't move but somewhat swinging, "What in the holy hell?" She look around and saw the men who trap her and Kougyoku on the floor. "Hey! Let us go you bastard!"

"Sounds like they're awake." Alibaba said worried for the girls.

Lina sharply turned her head and saw Alibaba. Her eyes softened because the last time she saw him he was five years old and ready to take on the world with his brother. And before that he was in his twenties, confident in his abilities but now he's eighteen and so insecure.

_Well this is going to be fun watching him and the others grow again hehe._

Lina took around look and felt tears building in her eyes as she spotted her best male friend and the one who's like a brother the her and the man who just got her blessing.

Lina look away before she started sobbing and then her angry came back as she watch her kidnappers pleaded innocent. She grabbed her closest knife and cut through her bonds but not Kougyoku's as she's still unconscious. Once the rope cut through Lina jumped and and got into a fighting stance ready to kill.

The thieves and the group were surprised she got out fast and ready to hurt someone.

Jafar jump and got in front of her in case she hurt someone. "Please we can work this out."

Lina froze for a second but in her mind she put everything behind her and put on a blank face with cold eyes. Lina tilt her head a little as if she was weighting out her options. "...Fine, but if I see them again..." Lina look at her captors and gave them a small but evil smile, "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Why you!" The thieves were about to cus her out but before they could...

"Watch out!"

Lina look up and saw the ropes tearing and her friend about to fall, "Hime..."


	7. Oh, what fun this is!

Do you know the meaning of peace? Not the definition but the one you can feel...

The one that has the feeling of being content, complete and full.

Where your eyes are closed, your breathe is even, and you're just...Comfortable and content.

Everything around you just lazily moves and releases a relax sigh.

* * *

Well, Kougyoku wakes up from that feeling and for the first time since coming back to her past she feels, warm and safe.

The pillow she's on is hard and warm...and familiar. Kougyoku's eyes snaps open, she looks up and saw a face she didn't think she'll see this soon. This face was older and defined but still has small hits of recklessness from his youth. Kougyoku relax again, savoring this moment because she knew it might not happen again.

After a few minutes Kougyoku sat up and Sinbad head settle on her lap and his were still wrapped around her waist and hips without waking up. Kougyoku smile and silently laugh, happy to know he hasn't changed that much. Kougyoku lightly petted his hair and he held her just a little tighter.

Lina and Ja'far walk in together debating weapons mixed with poisons but they stop when they had to take in the scene. Lina has a small but knowing smile and Ja'far shakes his head because another woman has fallen for his king's charms but as Ja'far takes another look and saw how relaxed and peaceful his long time best friend looks and so does the girl. As if they did this every day.

"Morning Princess..." Lina greeted her friend with a teasing smile.

Kougyoku raised her head to greet back but saw who was with her. Her eyes widened just little, where it looks like a small flinch but gave a mock glare to Lina and greeted back. "Morning Lina and her friend."

Ja'far saw her unique hair and eyes, while he knew she was a princess of Kou, he couldn't wrap it around his mind why she look like a traveler. "Hello I'm Ja'far and that man is Sinbad. How do you do Princess."

"It's nice to meet you Ja'far-san and Sinbad-san. I'm sorry we're imposing but what happened?"

Lina took a sit across from Kougyoku and explained, "Well you remember us running from the guards and whatnot, right? Well we got knocked out by something. And we ended up in a gang I think. "

"The Fog Troop." Ja'far sat next to Lina and corrected her.

"Thank you, yes them. I woke up but you were still out."

Kougyoku nodded, _Probably still drain from teleporting._

"I cut myself loose almost got into a fight,"

"No surprise there." Kougyoku giggled.

Lina rolled her eyes but continued, "And this gentleman made a deal with me. After that, you...fell and just before you hit the ground the man sleeping on you save you just in time."

The princess look down at the man, at this point she knew he was awake and listening to Lina's story.

Kougyoku frown just a little as a thought pass by, _I wonder if he knows..._

Lina saw the frown but still told her the story, "They told me we can stay with them for the time being."

Kougyoku nodded but didn't understand one thing... "But that doesn't explain this..." She pointed to the man still on her lap.

The green hair girl slightly smirked but covered it with a cough, "Um, you wouldn't let go so you two just..."

"Slept together."

"Yeah..."

"...Ok." The girls nodded at each other and Ja'far look like he has a headache and Sinbad finally opens his eyes.

"It's been awhile since I had a good night sleep."

"Oi, Sin get off her!" Ja'far had an annoyed look on his face as he knew his best friend won't because so far she hasn't thrown him off her lap.

Sinbad smirked, hug her just a little tighter, Kougyoku blushed just a little. Lina laugh silently in her hand.

"Why she soft and nice-" Ja'far glared at his friend, "Alright alright."

Sinbad try to release her but his hand got caught in her bow, and their legs were tangled together.

Kougyoku yelped "S-sorry!" trying to get his hand out but only making it worse. As she fell on top of him.

"No, no it's my fault for moving quickly."

Lina watch with amusement and knew only these two can be soo cute. "Oh my rukh, this is too precious..."

"Shut up!"

Lina and Ja'far sighed so Lina said, "We're going to be here all day just sit in his lap damn. I'll be right back..." Lina got up and walk out of the room. Kougyoku sat on Sinbad lap with a small blush.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be."

The jade red hair girl rolled her eyes, "Pervert." and slap him on the arm.

"Ow! ow! ow!"

"Stop complaining..." She giggled.

Ja'far watch them interact and knew something was going on because his friend wasn't acting like he use to when a beautiful girl was on his lap. Sinbad was looking at her with pure curiosity, and amazement. The Princess look at him the same way just a bit more cautious and surprisingly...sadness.

Without the three knowing Lina found three other teens eavesdropping and wave them in as she brought in the food.

"Who are you miss?" The small but adorable blue long hair boy asked Lina.

Lina bow as much as she can with food in her hands and introduced herself, "I'm Lina, the lady over there is... you know what, to hell with it. The Eighth Imperial Princess, Princess Kougyoku."

"Hey..." Kougyoku didn't like to be introduced like that after a few years being Gyoku, she wasn't use to it yet, and being back here all of a sudden wasn't her idea of fun.

"What? It's not hard to figure out since your hair fell loose when you knock out Hime."

"Oh yeah..." Kougyoku blinked slowly as she remembered her hat fell off when they were running from the gang.

Lina's left eye started to twitch from her friend's response, "Don't you dare act careless Princess."

"Ok..." she shrugged

"Oh for the love of-!!"

Before Lina could her strangle her beautiful friend, Morgiana, the Fanalis girl asked "Imperial Princess..."

The Princess look up and saw both Fanalis standing, Kougyoku raised an eyebrow at the taller male because she didn't heard him come in. Lina look back curiously and slightly flinch when she saw the male fanalis, which only two people caught.

Kougyoku went back to the girl, "Yes how do you do?"

"What is Kou doing here?"

Kougyoku let out a sigh and rubbed her temple before subconsciously leaning back on Sinbad, which he didn't mind at all.

"I'll let you all have a guess then I'll say my reason." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Starting with Ja'far and ending Sinbad they said what they thought.

"Diplomatic mission..."

"War."

"...Money"

"Trade?"

"Fighting..."

"...Marriage"

Lina blinked but shrugged nonetheless, Kougyoku nodded slowly, "Wow. Those are very close, well to my family's reasons. I'm here to secure Balbadd to the Kou Empire." Kougyoku look at her long time friend and raise her right hand, which showed off her dragon tattoo. "Lina. Remind me will you..."

Lina smirked knowing what her best friend wanted, "As you wish Hime." She bowed playfully with her right going across her body also showing off the tattoo.

"Secure it how...?" Aladdin asked with a little tilt on his head.

Sinbad look back in his memories about decorations, food choices, and clothing line requests and his guess. Then it clicked, "Ouch... you poor lady."

"Um what?" Alibaba was confused, as were the rest of the teens but Lina just stand to the side with a small smirk.

Kougyoku blew air at her bangs and decided to have some fun with the teen. Kougyoku lean up just a bit look at the blonde teen, gave him a mischief smile and said, "Hello soon to be brother in law."

Alibaba's mind turn off before rebooting and shouted, "What?!"

Lina was watching and quietly laughed, only Masrur caught the sound but Lina locked up when she saw him twitch. Morgiana and Aladdin try to calm down their hyperventilating friend before he jump out the window to kill his older brother.

Kougyoku waved her hand and try to reassure them, "Don't worry, I don't plan to marry anytime soon. I have my own plan thank you very much."

Lina rolled her eyes knowing she won't marry because her prince isn't here or at least the version they remember. Lina subconsciously touch her necklace which was hidden under the outfit but shook away those memories.

Sinbad, Masrur and Ja'far thought back to their conversation about Balbadd's economy but they didn't know the king was engaged to the princess who was very comfortable in his lap.

Sinbad back track and asked, "And what plan would that be Hime?"

Kougyoku turn her head to look at him, she saw the man who she first fell in love with but hated at the same time. But remember how he somewhat turn that way. She is still going to keep her promise no matter what version he was.

"To set my family on the right path..." they lock eyes everyone can see they had some kind of connection but the adorable magi still didn't get it.

"What do you mean Miss?"

Sinbad smirked, but Kougyoku gave a slight annoy look and turn away from him and face everyone who all have a different look going from amusement (Lina), all the way to annoyance (Ja'far).

Kougyoku ignore their looks and told them everything, "My stepmother is part of an illegal organization that is poisoning my family and my friend. I don't want to go back... it'd too dark..."

The Sindrians knew that look, the one where they did everything in their power to have peace and keep it that way.

"The Al-Tharmen..."

Kougyoku nodded, "Yes, they operate under the guises of my brother's plan of peace under one rule but if they continue this, there will be no peace only death, darkness and destruction. My brother can be a great king but he's too hungry for power and blood. He's more of a general than a king at the moment."

There was silence, only thoughts racing in each head.

Aladdin asked, "Miss why are you telling us?..."

The princess look at the magi child and his friends know that they can change the world. She smiled, "Because I believe you can change this."

"But you don't know us..." Alibaba said.

Kougyoku and Lina look at each knowing she might have said too much but then again when has she follows rules.

"Princess watch it." Lina warned the princess.

"How can I not?" Kougyoku playfully shrugged.

Everyone watch the two ladies, the nobles from Sindria know their is more to this because how does the eighth Princess know so much when others are in the dark.

"Hime!"

Kougyoku huffed, "Fine, Fine..." and answered Aladdin's question, "Just call it having faith and having an awesome djinn who knows more about this."

"You have a metal vessel." Sinbad stated.

"Yes. Vinea and Sheila. Vinea is a water dragon djinn and a great friend to have."

"Friend?" Alibaba whispered as his eyes widened.

"Sheila is like light and peace and almost like a mother to me."

"Huh."

"What are those tattoos? I noticed both of you have them." Ja'far asked both girls and the rest nodded wanted to know as well.

"Lina?"

"Why are you looking at me? I don't know, you might as well show them." Lina cross her arms and turn her head with a slight smirk.

"That's true. Are any of you a magician?" Kougyoku asked.

"I am." Aladdin raised his hand which the girls smile at.

"Aladdin!"

"What? She ask."

The jade red Princess laughed as she reached for the bottom of her braid, and pull out her royal hair pin. "Don't worry, just tap this pin."

"Ok!" Aladdin reach over before anyone could stop him. As he touch it...

Boom!

An explosion went off, smoke fill the room, and everyone was coughing. Ja'far was in front of the teens, Masrur protected Lina and Sinbad turn Kougyoku so her face was in his chest and his was in her hair.

But a lively, energetic voice spoken, "I'm alive! Please tell me you have BBQ because I'm hungry enough to eat an entire cow!"

"Is that a dragon?!" Ja'far shouted.

The dragon was small, red, and very sassy. (Inspired by Mushu from Mulan). The dragon stretched out before he finally saw his favorite person in the whole wide world.

"Oh hey Baby Girl! Nice of you to finally call after 10 years!" He said angrily but Kougyoku just smiled and he saw where he was at, "Why are you on some old geezers lap? He better not be a perv but the way he looks he might as well be."

"Say what?" Sinbad blinked and his subordinates hid their laughter.

Lina picked up the dragon, who curled up in her hand while crossing his arms and glaring at the dark purple male. "Tatsu that's rude."

He shrugged, "I call it as I see it don't blame me or get mad at me."

"I do apologize, he's very outspoken." Kougyoku sighed and apologized.

Alibaba was still confused and don't know what was going on. "Dragon? 10 years? I'm confused. What does this have to do with Balbadd?"

Tatsu look at the teen and smiled brightly before jumping on his shoulder and curled round his neck, "Oh I like him he's bright and has the blood of a dragon in him just like you."

"Well as fun as this have been, we need to go." Kougyoku got off of Sinbad's lap, both instantly felt cold once they separated.

"Go where?" Sinbad asked

"The palace, princess here hasn't seen her... Fiance yet." Lina answered.

Kougyoku and Lina fell into their little own world, everyone watch as they go back and front.

"I really don't to...but I have a 'duty'...then again we did get here early..."

"No, remember what happened last time and the crew don't know where we are."

"Peach-chan does..."

"I doubt he'll tell anyone and let them run around like headless animals and Ka might blow an actual vein!"

"It'll be find."

"...I swear you and that guy... bloody trouble magnet the both of you."

"Shall we..."

"...yes Hime"

Tatsu, who is the only one that knows the girls well, told them, "You two go on I'm going to stay with these guys."

Kougyoku spun to face them making her skirt to flair a bit. She cross her arms and sternly told the little dragon, "Be nice." because she knew how bad he can be.

Tatsu pouted, "No fun." He look at her outfit and stop the girls from leaving, "Wait! You are not going to the palace like that!"

Lina chucked and Kougyoku sighed, Tatsu can be a bit of a fashionista but he does have good taste, "Let me guess. Twirl?"

"Yep!"

Kougyoku step into the middle of the room and twirl, everyone watched as Tatsu blew out a small wisp a fire. At first it gave almost them a heart attack but they saw the flames climb up and the dress started to change.

"Now that is what I called an Empress!"

Kougyoku did one last twirl and show off the outfit Tatsu made her. Her travel dress turn into a beautiful white and gold dress, showing off her neck, shoulders and necklace. Her hair was made into a crown braid and the rest into a bun where her pin held it all together.

"Wow..."

"Beautiful

"Thank you, well bye bye."

* * *

"Well that went bad..."

The girls walked around the palace after the meeting with the king and his brother. Kougyoku still can't get over how...unpleasant...round...fluffy...the king is.

"Actually it went as expected."

"Understatement of the year."

"At least we got the pieces moving."

Lina nodded, "Yep. Now about Judar..." they spotted Judar floating around earlier meaning he also left the ship early as well.

Kougyoku stop by an open window where the upcoming fight will take place in the next few days, "Why kill one bird, when you can kill two with one stone?"

"What are you planning?" Lina blinked

* * *

After going over the outline of the plan that Kougyoku made, Lina wasn't happy at all, "Are you insane?! No actually I know you are but of all the ideas you've come with with this! This takes the cake! And you had a lot of bad ideas before!"

"Will you calm down? It's simple..." she rolled her eyes at her overreacting best friend.

The green hair girl was very close to pulling out her hair, "It's anything but simple!" Lina spent a few moments focusing on her breathing just like someone taught her before she exploded, "Ok I'm calm. What's the first step?"

Kougyoku smiled and Lina knew she wasn't going to like the answer, "We have to find Judar-chan."

They remember he left to go 'take care of some business' and won't be back for a while.

"Well shit." Lina said to herself as she walks to her quarters. "Is it wrong I miss the trails?"

Kougyoku walked to her room when she got there she started to remember the trails and the start of an adventure and lots of jobs.

"Do I miss the trials?"

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story. I'm sure some of you are a little confused so for now I'm only doing the past because I need to focus on that part. But please let me know if you want a chapter about the present/future. Because I completely mess up the time line...just a bit.****I own nothing!!!!****Thank you! I am Archangel!**


End file.
